


[Podfic] Lumberjack!Derek Notfic

by aethel, Andeincascade (Ande), anoneknewmoose, argentumlupine, bessyboo, girlpearl, inkjunket, klb, LadyofMisrule, melusina, swiiftly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Notfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoneknewmoose/pseuds/anoneknewmoose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlpearl/pseuds/girlpearl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/pseuds/inkjunket, https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule, https://archiveofourown.org/users/melusina/pseuds/melusina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiiftly/pseuds/swiiftly
Summary: The Informal Co-podfic Co-party of Muskrat Jamboree 2013!





	[Podfic] Lumberjack!Derek Notfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [teen wolf fics i want so much i could cry](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17351) by gyzym. 



Title: Lumberjack!Derek Notfic  
Author: gyzym  
Readers: The Informal Co-podfic Co-party of Muskrat Jamboree 2013! Not named in the podfic, but in order of appearance: klb, andeincascade, girlpearl, anoneknewmoose, melusina, argentumlupine, elaineofshalott, inkjunket, aethel, swiiftly, and bessyboo  
Rating: PG  
Fandom: Teen Wolf  
Pairing: Derek/Stiles  
Length: 0:07:33  
Notes and download links: [at Paraka Productions!](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/MJ/Lumberjack!Derek%20Notfic.mp3)


End file.
